Muddy Buddy
by kdip4014
Summary: Arizona brings Callie home to meet her family for the first time. Hijinks ensue, bonds are formed and introductions are made to family and traditions. The first story! It was originally posted on my writing partner's page, but she's since left the site. Now posted here at the request of a few loyal readers. Enjoy once again! All on one page, no chapters.


"Comes on, Torres," Mark whines to Callie as she finishes the last of her charts for the day. "Why won't you tell me where you're going? And saying 'California' doesn't count."

"Well, it's all that you're gonna get, so deal with it."

"But-,"

"Not gonna happen, Mark!" She calls out behind her while walking off to the attending locker room to change.

"Were you asking about a threesome again? Because I told you I wasn't into that." Teddy walks up to hear the last line from Callie.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if you were to change your mind." A little of the old Mark slips out as he leers at his girlfriend with this comment, that Teddy is quick to dismiss.

"It's one week, Mark. I think you can deal without Callie for one week."

"It's not the one week; it's that she won't tell me where she's going."

"Poor baby. I still think you'll survive. Come on, I'll cook you dinner tonight."

"So, did Mark try and get you to tell him where we're going?" Arizona questions her girlfriend as she packs the last of her clothes and zips up her suitcase.

"Yes, and it's very easy to not tell him given that _you_ haven't told _me_." Callie hauls the blonde's case to the floor, stacking it by hers before dragging the blonde onto the bed, pinning her to the mattress. "Now that we're officially free of the hospital, will you please tell me where we're going?"

"I will tell you tomorrow, once we are out of Washington. Now help me bring the bags down to the car. I don't want to have to organize everything at 5 AM tomorrow."

"Fine," Callie huffs out playfully, getting up and helping the blonde up, before lifting the bigger of two bags, leaving Arizona the smaller ones.

"What's up with the kayak?" Callie motions to the covered object strapped to the roof of Arizona's SUV hybrid.

" _Sea_ kayak." Arizona clarifies. "We might need it."

"So we'll be by the ocean. Well, that eliminates 90% of the state." She looks in the back to see a fancy mountain bike secured in a rack. "And that adds about 20% back on."

"Okay," Arizona takes pity on the younger woman, drawing her close. "Yes, we will be by the ocean, as for the mountains, it's a bit of a drive. And there's only one of each because those are mine. If you'd like to join me on either excursion, you can use my brother's-,"

"Which are in storage at your parents' house." Callie finishes nervously.

"You're not still nervous, are you?"

"It can't be any worse than when you met my dad, right?"

"Right," Arizona chuckles in agreement before turning back to her trunk to stack the last of their bags. "Now let's get to bed, we've got an early morning."

Callie groans as she wakes the following morning to the smell of coffee. Glancing to the other side of the car, she takes a moment to observe her girlfriend as she pulls out of a Starbucks drive-through.

"Good morning!" Arizona greets her cheerily, handing her a cup of coffee.

"'Morning." Still a little groggy, Callie accepts the cup, glancing to the clock on the dash, noting that it's 9AM. Looking out the window and seeing the car is whizzing down the freeway, she turns back to Arizona. "I suppose that I can safely presume that we're out of Washington."

"And half-way through Oregon, on our way to Monterey."

"Monterey? Wow, your parents chose to retire in style."

"Dad had 28 years in, wanted to finish out 30, but he'd just had hip surgery and he refused to retire early, so the military found him a cushy job for his last two years, teaching at the Military Language Graduate School. Two months there and mom changed her mind about wanting to retire in Baltimore. Plus, when Dad hit 30 years, he lasted about 10 minutes into retirement before he was bored out of his mind, so he requested to keep teaching. He teaches one class a year, which keeps him busy enough."

"Nice." They sit in silence for a moment before Callie looks up. "I find it slightly disturbing that I don't remember waking up and taking off." Arizona laughs loudly at this.

"That's because I don't think you actually woke up. I now know that it is possible to sleep-dress and sleep-walk, because that is exactly what you did."

"What?!"

"Oh yes, Calliope." Arizona laughs at the brunette's actions that morning. "You got out of bed when I told you to, put on your clothes when I told you to, got in the car when I told you to, put on your seat belt-,"

"When you told me to. Yes, I get it. Did you tell me to do anything else that I wouldn't remember?" Her voice is low, heavily laced with innuendo that Arizona visibly shivers to.

"When have you _ever_ not remembered anything like that?"

"Good point." Callie leans across the center console to place a soft kiss just below her ear.

"Calliope… if you intend to get to my parents house in one piece, then I suggest that you get back in your seat."

"Fine," Callie sits back, pouting like one of Arizona's patients. "So," Callie motions to the bike in the back and the kayak on the roof, "I'm guessing that this isn't going to be a laze-all-day-on-the-beach kind of vacation."

"Don't tell me the girl that used to climb mountains can't handle a few days in the outdoors." Arizona teases her.

"Oh, I can, I'm just wondering how much I need to rest up now in preparation."

"The next three days will be very relaxing – for you, at least – Sunday, all bets are off."

"I keep hearing you make reference to Sunday, saying it's some sort of tradition. What's so traditional about Sunday?" Arizona falls silent, gathering her thoughts.

"Seven years ago, I had just accepted a spot as a peds surgical fellow at Johns Hopkins, Daniel had just returned home from his first tour, Erin had just taken her Level 1's, and Matty had just made the Law Review. Our parents were in Hawaii for their anniversary, so Daniel was staying with Erin and me until they got back. I had just had a _really_ bad month, Erin was stressing over her test scores and Daniel was searching for some way to distract us. He was planning on dragging us out rock climbing, but he was in the store, getting new ropes when he saw an advertisement for the Muddy Buddy. It was going to be in Baltimore that weekend, so he signed the four of us up for it and swapped the rope out for new tubes and chain lube for our bikes. He called Matty down from DC, dragged Erin and I out of bed at 4AM that Saturday and drove us to the race, explaining the rules on the drive. We drew straws to see who the teams would be – it wound up being boys against girls." Arizona smiles softly in remembrance.

"A pediatrician and a medical student, who could sprint four flights of stairs from the ER to the OR in 60 seconds flat, but hadn't run more than a mile in months, beat the _tails_ off of a recon Marine and a Navy lawyer, both of whom could run a 16 minute 5K.

"The following year, I had made Chief Resident, Erin was getting next to zero sleep after finishing her second year – but 3rd year worth of credits – Matty had graduated top of his class from Georgetown Law and Daniel suggested a road trip to run the Chicago Muddy Buddy.

"Erin had just started dating Jamie, so she invited him along. The previous year, Daniel's girlfriend filmed us crossing the finish line, that year, Jamie did it.

"The third year, Daniel was back in Iraq, but he still bought 4 spots and it was Jamie and I against Erin and Matty."

"I would think it would be you and Matty against Erin and Jamie."

"Every year, we put the helmet stickers in a hat and draw teams."

"So I'm guessing this year I get to film you crossing the finish line?"

"If you'd like."

"And next year I'll be running it with you?" Arizona smiles warmly at the brunette, in the way she always does whenever one of them mentions their future.

"If you'd like."

"So," Callie mentally shakes herself out of her thoughts. "Let's run through this again. Your dad is Colonel Daniel Robbins, USMC, retired, now a part-time teacher. Your mom is Kerry Tucker-Robbins, mostly a stay-at-home mom-,"

"But she is a phenomenal artist and photographer, so she didn't exactly not work."

"Right, you're the oldest. Then there's Daniel, Jr. Force Recon, USMC, umm…"

"Killed in Action, January 2008, you can say it, Calliope. It's not so fresh in our hearts that you can't talk about him."

"I know, it's just that every time I think of him, I remember the look on your face when you first told me about him. I don't like seeing that look on your face. I love you too much to see you in that much pain."

"I love you too, Calliope, and I love that you're so willing to avoid putting me through that much pain. But it's not painful to think about him. Not so much, at least, not anymore."

"Okay. So he's 337 days younger than you, putting the two of you in the same year, academically.

"Then there's Erin, four years younger than Daniel. She's a Pediatric surgical fellow at Johns Hopkins, following in Big Sister's very big shoes – and succeeding. She is happily married to James 'Jamie' Conway, five years next – wait, next week, right?"

"Right, Wednesday is five years for them."

"And Jamie teaches high school US History.

"And then there's Matthew, 'Matty', the baby, 332 days younger than Erin, also in the same year academically. Except he was joint enrolled in college courses from the time he was… ooh, 12?" Callie looks over for verification.

"Close, 13."

"Right, so he graduated from high school with Erin at 17, college at 19, commissioned in the Navy 6 months later, top of his class, Georgetown Law, stationed at JAG headquarters in Virginia."

"Correct. Now stop worrying. They don't expect you to have the entire family tree memorized."

"Wait, did I forget someone?!"

"Funny." Arizona comments at the joking panic-filled question of Callie's.

"I thought so." Callie plugs her iPod into the stereo, randomly selecting a song. Gomez, "Little Pieces" is the first to come on. Both women smile, remembering their first date.

"Don't worry, they'll love you."

"How can you be certain?"

"Because I do."

About an hour before they were set to hit Monterey, Arizona pulled into a gas station. Both women needed a drink and Arizona needed to use the bathroom. "What do you want?" Callie asked as she got out.

"Get me Cherry 7up if they have it." Arizona said, heading to the bathroom.

Callie walked over to the case and grabbed Arizona her drink and a Red Bull before putting it back, having extra energy right before meeting Arizona's parents would not be a smart idea. She grabbed another Cherry 7 up for herself and walked up to wait in line. She was in line when Arizona got out of the bathroom. She laughed to herself as she watched Arizona grab a chocolate bar before walking over. "What?" Arizona asked when she heard Callie laughing.

"Are all PED's surgeons chocoholics like you or is it a Robbins thing?" Arizona blushed at Callie's comment. She was use to having at least some sort of candy during the day, the little kids she worked with opened up a lot more if given chocolate first.

"At least I don't drink nine cups of coffee a day, Calliope." She muttered at Callie, her cheeks were on fire for some reason. When it was their turn she pulled out some money and paid for everything.

On the way back to the SUV Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist and kissed the side of her head. "I love my little chocoholic, butterfly scrub cap wearing, perkier than any human should be awesome girlfriend." Arizona gave Callie the dimpled grin and a kiss before they got back in the car.

Callie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Seeing the hospital number made her a little nervous as she flipped it open. "Torres." She said, hoping nothing happened that would affect her and Arizona's vacation.

"Hey," came the voice of her roommate. "Can you put McPerky on for a second?"

"Why?" Callie asked, not wanting Cristina to give Arizona any bad news that made this trip anything but perfect.

"Because I have to ask her a question." Cristina said, sitting in the cafeteria with Meredith and Lexie. The sisters were talking about an upcoming surgery they would both be working on. "And my powers of telepathy seem not to be working today."

"She's driving." Callie took Arizona's free hand and mouthed who it was. Arizona nodded, unable to help tensing up a little. She didn't want any bad news, not when she was about to start vacation.

"Fine." Callie could almost hear Cristina roll her eyes that time. "Ask her if I can scrub in on the valve replacement she's doing on Carmen Holbrook when she gets back. I have never seen one done on a heart so small and it's too badass not to have me there."

Callie let out a breath; of course Cristina would call for something like this. "Cristina wants to know if she can scrub in on the Carmen Holbrook case when we get back."

Arizona thought a moment before nodding. "Tell her yes but only because Alex is with Owen that week."

"Arizona said you are her second pick but yes." Callie smirked, teasing the cut throat resident.

"Who was first?" Cristina asked, hitting Callie with 1,000 questions. Callie just hung the phone up and put it back in her pocket.

"That wasn't very nice Calliope." Arizona giggled a little.

"It's Yang, she doesn't like nice."

Thirteen hours after they set out, just after 6 pm, Arizona turned her SUV into the driveway of a 3 story home. It looked to be made of stone though Callie knew that it was most likely a siding effect. It was landscaped beautifully; along the walkway were flowers of every color and size. The grass was as green as Callie had ever seen and the trees had huge leaves on them. Behind the house was their private part of the beach and the ocean.

"Damn." Callie muttered as she took everything in. "Your parent's have great taste." She said, slowly getting out of the car and going to the back to get their stuff. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to big homes and well taken care of yards, it was the fact she was meeting a girl's parents for the first time that had her in knots.

A flash of light brown hair came running from the house and a moment later Arizona was tackled, laying on the grass under her sister. Erin grinned down at Arizona, straddling her waist and pinning her arms. "About time you got here, Mom wouldn't let us eat until you did and she made roast beef Arizona, roast freaking beef." The 28 year old doctor looked about 17 as she pinned her older sister.

Arizona rolled her eyes, though she was giggling, and managed to get Erin off of her before standing and giving the slightly younger girl a bear hug. "It's good to see you too, Erin." She grinned, winking at Callie. Callie couldn't help but laugh at the sister of her girlfriend and her girlfriend. They acted like teenagers around each other, she could tell that already. She was a little nervous when Erin turned and looked her up and down.

"You must be Callie, Arizona has told me a lot about you." She smiled; she has a dimple on the left but not the right. She was about the same build and height as Arizona, her hair a bit darker and her eyes green not blue. They were sisters though; a blind man could see that.

Callie nodded slowly and blushed. "Arizona has told me a lot . . ." Callie was cut off as Erin bear hugged her, crushing her with her surprising strength.

"Let her breath Erin, I'd like her to keep living." Arizona laughed, seeing the look of slight fear on Callie's face. "Calliope isn't from a huggy family." She added as Erin backed off.

"She has us now though, sis, she best get used to it." Erin tossed open the hatch to the SUV and grabbed two bags to help them. Callie couldn't help but smile at Erin's comment.

"She's a lot like you." Callie said as they each grabbed a bag from the back and locked the SUV up. Callie put a light blue jacket over her black tank top. She had a pair of dark jeans on with sneakers, her hair pulled into a pony tail.

Callie thought of her own sister on the way to the house; she and Aria were not alike in most ways, who they were friends with, what they liked to do with their time, any of it. Callie went to medical school and became a doctor, Aria become the Paris Hilton of Miami.

"She is a good little sister, if there is such a thing." Arizona smiled, dimples coming out. "Though I used to try to sell her when I was younger." She added as they made their way up to the house.

Callie took a breath, making a silent prayer as they walked into the house. As they walked through the door and entered the house Callie looked around. The house was open, dressed in warm and inviting colors that made the large rooms smaller and almost cozy. The floors were all hardwood, rich and dark like everything else. Callie felt at home here, that scared her a little.

"Mom, Dad." Arizona grinned as she hugged her parents when they walked into the room. Kerry and Daniel hugged their daughter together, holding their oldest tightly. Daniel and Arizona shared bones; Callie's training told her that right away, they had the same dimples, too. She got her hair color, her eyes and her general body shape from Kerry. Arizona pulled back and took Callie's hand. "Mom, Dad this is Callie Torres, my girlfriend." She said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you Callie." Kerry smiled; she had on a flowing dress with a mix of blue and purple. It was a little toward the hippy side of things but lovely and Callie could see Arizona in something like it. "Arizona is quite taken with you." She whispered to the younger woman before pulling back.

Callie blushed before turning to look at Daniel. "As my wife said it's nice to meet you." He surprised her by giving her a hug, he was tall and his arms were warm like he had given a lot of hugs in his life though Callie could tell he had a stern side to him. He was dressed in Dockers and a red polo that made him look rather dashing.

"It's very nice to meet both of you." Callie said after Daniel pulled back, feeling her face heat up with nervousness. "Arizona has told me a lot about you both and I have been looking forward to meeting you." She smiled at Arizona, a little shyly and the women held hands again.

"Where are Jamie and Matty?"

"On the back deck, you three go out and I'll get dinner set up." Kerry said, heading to the kitchen.

Callie watched Arizona and Daniel talk as they walked toward the back of the house. She felt like everything was in slow motion, butterflies taking up space in her chest. Daniel opened the sliding glass door for the woman, stepping out after them.

"Matt you can't really think they have a snow ball's chance in hell of beating the Sox's with their 8 game lead." Jamie laughed. Erin had made her way out here after attacking Arizona, sitting next to her husband.

"They are going to go on a run after the all-star break, I'm telling you." Matty leaned back in his chair. Baseball was a topic that was brought up often and debates broke out over it as most liked different teams. Jamie liked the Red Sox's, Matty the Yankees, Erin the Phillies, Daniel the Rockies and Arizona always had a thing for the Rays.

When they stepped on to the deck Callie looked around. The deck was a large wooden one that led down to the beach, a grill, large dining table with chairs, a raised area with a hot tub and surf boards took up most of the space.

"Matt, Jamie." Arizona smiled at the two boys, stopping the fight over the Red Sox's and the Yankees. One had dark hair a strong face and had a Washington Heights football shirt on, Callie knew that was Jamie. The other was built like a brick house with light hair and Daniel's nose, Matty. "This is Callie Torres, my girlfriend."

Both men stood up and hugged Arizona and then Callie. Jamie reminded her a little of George with his slightly goofy smile. When Matty hugged her he bent to whisper in her ear. "You are the first girl Arizona has brought home in 10 years, she must really love you." Callie blushed; taking Arizona's hand again, it was one thing that would at least make her a little less nervous.

Everyone took their seats after the hugging was over; Callie, Arizona and Matty on one side, Erin, Jamie and a spot for Kerry on the other with Daniel at the head. "It's nice to meet you Callie, my sister here won't shut up about you." Matty said, a battered Red Sox's hat turned backwards on his head.

Callie blushed as she leaned forward and looked at the handsome young officer. "She has that problem sometimes." She teased Arizona who playfully slapped her arm. Before Arizona could say something Kerry walked out.

"Everyone come inside and fix your plates. There is just too much to bring out." She smiled, glad to have her three babies all home again.

They formed a line to go inside, Arizona behind Callie. She wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, leaning up. "See, they don't bite." She whispered softly, placing a kiss below her ear, where Callie had to her earlier in the day.

Callie blushed at Arizona's clear sight of affection; she could tell already the Robbins clan did things very different from her family. "You do though." She teased Arizona as she filled her plate with the fragrant food. Kerry had outdone herself, there had to be 15 different plates and dishes of food.

When they all got food and some wine they all took up their seats outside again. "So Arizona, need a new resident?" Erin asked.

"Hopkins too hard for you?" Arizona teased her little sister.

"Please." Erin rolled her eyes. "If I came to Washington I'd be the superstar resident."

Callie laughed softly. "Cristina Yang would eat you for lunch."

Arizona laughed, taking a sip of her wine and nodded. "Yang is more cut throat on her best day than you could be on your worst; though she's a Cardio junkie. I have a resident I think is going to make a very good PEDs surgeon, sorry Erin the inn is full."

"What's your specialty?" Jamie asked Callie. He seemed to be used to the bickering and teasing and had learned to just let the siblings have at it. Callie hoped one day she could fit in as well as he did.

"Ortho." Callie said after swallowing a bite. "I'm working on making cartilage from scratch right now. It's hard but if I can do it the benefits will be worth it."

"I'd love to Skype chat with you, I am mostly a history teacher but I picked up a science class this year and I am always looking for guest speakers." Jamie smiled at her, his brown eyes warm.

"I think we can arrange that." Callie smiled, drinking some wine.

At the end of dinner, after two fights over the best closer in baseball, a description of Erin, Arizona and Callie's medical cases and Matty's legal cases, how Jamie's football team was doing and general teasing of each other Arizona leaned back. "I think I'm going to go to bed after dinner is cleaned up, it's been a long day." She had her hand on Callie's leg, a slight twinkle in her eye only Callie could see.

"You are in the blue room on the third floor and Callie is in the green room next door." Daniel smiled, finishing his beer.

"Separate rooms?" Arizona said quickly, blushing. "Daddy."

"You know the rule, Arizona." Erin smirked, widely. Callie had seen the same smirk on Arizona and it was never a good sign, never. "Until you are married no sharing a bedroom while staying with Mom and Dad. Jamie and I had 17 visits when we were dating and we had to sleep in different rooms."

"You counted?" Matty laughed; thankful he had never brought a girl home. He was the smart one and stayed in a hotel when he came out to visit.

"Seventeen times is a lot." Jamie blushed.

Arizona almost made a comment to Erin but she held her tongue. "You know Daddy we can't get married. So I think it's a moot point." She tried.

Callie didn't say anything to that, just took Arizona's hand. It blew her mind a little bit how she and George could go to Vegas and be married by someone who played a dead singer and her and Arizona couldn't get married at all.

"Arizona a rule is a rule." Daniel had started the rule after Danny had brought a girl home and made a little too much noise in the night. From then on it was always separate rooms.

Arizona looked about ready to fight for it when Callie squeezed her hand and shook her head. Erin and Matty exchanged looks. They had never seen someone keep Arizona out of fight mode like that before. "Fine." Arizona muttered, trying to think of a way around the rule.

After they helped clean up from dinner Callie and Arizona climbed the stairs to the third floor. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom connecting them and a living room type loft area. All the photos and paintings on the walls were Kerry's, Callie could see where Arizona got her creative side from. After Arizona put her bags in her room she went to Callie's. "I'm sorry about this." She wrapped her arms around Callie from behind.

Callie turned in her arms, kissing the blonde. "It's fine Arizona." A few kisses were planted against Callie's jaw.

"But I was planning on cuddling against you tonight; it can get cold at night." Arizona pouted, her strong hands making their way to Callie's backside.

Callie whimpered softly. "If you get cold you could always come in here, just for a moment, to get warm. That's not really breaking the rules, right?" She was fine with breaking rules as long as no one found out.

Arizona kissed Callie, her tongue sliding past Callie's lips and exploring. "I am going to go change into my bed clothes, and then I will be back." She whispered her voice husky and dripping with lust and naughtiness that sent shivers up and down Callie's spine.

Callie walked to her bag and opened it, seeing two presents sitting on top. One was addressed to her and one to Arizona, both from Mark. She laughed a moment, trying to think of when Mark could have slipped them in her bag. She put them aside; Arizona's felt rather heavy, before changing into a black tank top and black boy shorts. She put the presents on the bed before getting in. "Mark gave us presents." She told Arizona, a little worried by what they might be.

Arizona was in one of Callie's old college shirts and nothing else. She didn't want to take any chances that Callie would think of rules tonight. "Really, that's a bit scary."

Callie handed Arizona hers. It was in a box with pink wrapping, a note on top. "Teddy and I were talking, thought you might need this." She read the note out loud. She was a little worried as she unwrapped the box. She started laughing, almost doubling over in the bed. Inside the box was a brick.

"Why did Mark give you a brick?" Callie asked, very confused. Arizona took a few moments to compose herself before she told Callie the story of how she told Alex Karev she wanted to hit him in the face with a brick for sleeping with Callie.

Callie turned and kissed Arizona deeply, making both woman pull the other closer. The kiss lasted until neither could breath, both pushing and pulling the other to try to get control. "I only want to sleep with you. Not Alex, not Mark, not Erica. You." She found it very sexy when Arizona got possessive but still wanted her to know that.

Arizona panted softly. "Awesome." She muttered, her eyes closed, lips parted. Callie smirked as she opened her gift. She started laughing as she looked at what Mark has so lovingly picked out for her. "Two sets of pink furry handcuffs?" Arizona asked her eyes a little wide.

"Mark knows I like to be restrained." Callie's face turned into a tomato. "From when we were sleeping together."

"Even awesomer." Arizona grinned brighter than Callie has ever seen before. Suddenly Callie found herself thanking Mark Sloan's dirty mind.

Exiting the bathroom, Callie looks to her bed to see Arizona sitting up, rubbing lotion into her arms. Grabbing her own lotion, Callie sits on the edge, quickly rubbing lotion into her own legs and arms before settling in on top of the covers.

"And what's keeping you from joining me under the covers?"

"Your parents." Callie wraps an arm around the blonde as she snuggles deep into her side. "I don't like the rule, but I will respect it." Running her fingers through her blonde curls soothingly, Callie listens as Arizona's breathing evens out and deepens. Allowing herself a few more minutes in the blonde's embrace, Callie is tempted to say 'to hell with the rules' and remain where she is before self-preservation wins out. Gently lifting the arm secured around her waist, Callie slides out of bed, sliding her pillow into the blonde's embrace.

Brushing the curls back from Arizona's face, Callie takes a moment to admire her before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and tucking the covers around her petite frame and exiting the room.

She's tip-toeing past the stairs when a voice stops her in her tracks, causing her to jump in surprise.

"I hope you're not planning on breaking the rules on the first night." Turning, Callie spots Kerry standing on the stairs, her head just eclipsing floor level.

"Just switching rooms, ma'am." She whispers, winces internally after the 'ma'am' slips out. The older woman ascends the remaining stairs, entering the loft area as Callie straightens to continue the conversation. "Arizona fell asleep in my bed trying to find a way around the rule." Kerry peeks into the green room, spotting a familiar head of blonde curls above the covers before following Callie into the blue room. "I figure it's easier to just switch rooms for the night."

"Thank you." Kerry pulls the covers back for the younger woman, tucking them around her once she's comfortable. "I don't necessarily agree with him, but it wouldn't be fair to change the rules now."

"It's alright. My dad used to tell stories about the first time mom brought him home. Papou did the same thing; as did Abuelo when he brought her home. I can respect it."

"Without complaint? Impressive."

"Oh, I'm complaining on the inside, believe me." Kerry chuckles softly before getting up from her spot on the bed, readjusting the covers around Callie before leaning over to brush a soft kiss across her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Callie. We'll see you in the morning."

Callie settles in, listening as she hears Kerry cross the loft and descend the stairs.

"Good morning." Callie enters the kitchen the following morning, smiling brightly at Kerry – or, as brightly as she can without coffee in her.

"Good morning," Kerry turns her attention from the bacon sizzling on the stove and motions to the cabinet behind her. "Coffee just finished, mugs are in the cabinet above it."

"Thank you." Callie pours herself a cup of coffee, relishing in the first sip before turning back to Kerry. "Where is everyone?"

"Out for a run, they should be back soon." Kerry turns, taking in the yoga pants, tank top and wet hair. "You were smart to take a shower before they got back."

"I was too tired to take one last night, even though I felt gross after driving all day." Callie puts down her cup, taking up a knife to chop up the vegetables for omelets across from Kerry, who nods her thanks, pulling down bowls for each vegetable.

"There are mushrooms in the fridge, middle drawer." Callie moves to the fridge, but pauses at a photo on the door, recognizing it from one of her few trips to Arizona's house. Four pairs of feet, each donned in a differently decorated pair of socks: one blue with gold eagles, one white with pink and purple butterflies, one cream with black song notes, and one red with baseballs.

Four pairs of hands are laced together over the feet, each holding a different hand of a different person. The grass below them is such a bright green, Callie thinks it was taken at this house.

Turning at the silence, Kerry smiles at the sight that's distracted Callie. That particular photo is a favorite of hers, evidenced by the different versions placed around the house.

"They were three and seven that year." Callie is startled out of her moment, retrieving the mushrooms before returning to her task. Kerry resumes her story while removing the bacon from the fryer. "I took that particular shot every year. Even as they got older and found it childish and annoying, they would still indulge me and pose for it."

"I remember seeing one at Arizona's place, only there were three pairs of hands and feet."

"That was taken the summer after Danny died. I wasn't going to, but they pulled on their socks and arranged themselves as they always did, acting as if Danny was still there, leaving an empty spot and holding their hands in place over empty air." A soft smile graces her features, and Callie is given a glimpse of what Arizona might look like in 30 years.

"How exactly did that start?" Callie uses the knife, motioning to the photo, indicating what she meant by 'that'.

"That Christmas we were in Israel. There was this big joint training exercise the Marines were conducting with Mossad. We had been there for six months and Danny hated it. The Israeli Prime Minister invited us to his garden one day. The kids went crazy – this little piece of green heaven in the middle of the desert." Kerry falls silent, lost in the memories of years past.

"He always wanted to live in Seattle. He loved the rain, more so, he loved how everything was so green afterward. I often wonder what was going through his mind during his last moments. He would have wanted to die surrounded by green and living nature, instead he died in the desert. But he always could find the silver lining – he'd say he got to wake up to the beach every day. The world's biggest beach though not an ocean in sight."

Callie chuckles at that. "Teddy said something like that once."

"Teddy?" Kerry questions while separating eggs for omelets.

"She's our head of Cardio Thoracic Surgery, used to be an Army trauma surgeon in Baghdad."

"Yes, I remember Arizona mentioning her." Further conversation is halted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Calliope!" Arizona's voice calls out from the entry way, tinged with worry. The two women exit the kitchen, entering the living room in time to see Matty lay Erin down on the couch, being careful of her knee, clearly injured evidenced by the purple bruise slowly growing around the joint.

"What on Earth happened?" Kerry exclaims, rushing to get an ice pack, while Callie rushes forward to examine the injury.

"Well?" Kerry re-enters, looking between her three children for an explanation.

"Would you care to explain, Erin?" Arizona looks to her sister to explain what happened. Despite the serious tone to her voice, Callie looks up and notices a mischievous twinkle in the blonde's eye and the smirk she's trying her hardest to contain. Clearly whatever happened was the younger woman's fault, and Callie has the feeling that it's happened before. Erin grits her teeth in pain, though also in embarrassment, forcing a single word out in a mumble.

"Say again?" Kerry prompts.

"Punch buggy." This time the answer is clear. Matty takes pity on his sister and moves forward to explain the events that occurred moments previously.

"See, it's like this…"

 _"_ _So, I thought Dad put you in the blue room, Z?" Erin pulls abreast of her sister, while their father – bringing up the rear – looks up in interest. Arizona nods yes in response, not speaking. "So why did I find you in the green room this morning?"_

 _"_ _If you're trying to get me into trouble, stop right there, Erin. In case you didn't notice, I was alone in bed this morning. I fell asleep in there while talking to Calliope last night. She slept in the blue room." Glancing back, Arizona relaxes at the expression on her father's face, knowing that a bullet has been dodged._

 _"_ _Right." Erin looks ahead in traffic before reaching out and slugging Arizona in the arm without breaking stride. Arizona, however, stumbles slightly. "Green punch buggy, no punch back!" Arizona recovers in time to see a lime green VW Bug drive by. Amid chuckles from the boys, Arizona looks ahead, seeing one of her own._

 _"_ _Blue punch buggy, no punch back!" Erin is startled slightly more, and would have stumbled into traffic had Arizona not acted quickly, grabbing the younger woman's arm to pull her out of harm's way. No one even notices that Erin had stepped into the roots of one of the trees lining the street._

 _Erin's cry of pain catches everyone's attention as the two women fall to the sidewalk, prompting the three men to stop by their side, immediately kneeling to help._

 _Gently rolling Erin off of her, Arizona moves to examine her leg, while Jamie moves to place beside his wife's head, reassuring her._

 _"_ _Let's get her back to the house and have Calliope take a look at her and determine if she needs to go to the hospital."_

 _"_ _You can't?" Jamie questions._

 _"_ _I'm not an orthopedist, Jamie."_

 _Before anyone can comment, Matty easily lifts Erin into his arms, amidst protests from the woman. Expertly ignoring them, he heads for home._

"Punch buggy?!" Kerry exclaims, looking toward her kids. The boys and Arizona are quick to point to Erin, simultaneous exclaiming:

"She started it!" Callie chuckles a bit from her spot, looking up to the younger pediatrician.

"Karma's a bitch, huh?"

"This has never happened before." Erin grinds out, her jaw setting in pain as Callie probes her knee. The siblings laugh out loud at her comment, while Jamie holds his laughter in his attempt at diplomacy, and saving his marriage.

"Right, like when we were 13 and you punched Danny, causing him to swerve and hit the telephone pole." Arizona recalls.

"Or when you were 14 and you broke a finger in your hand when Max Bowen moved unexpectedly, you broke his nose." Matty adds on.

"Or six weeks after you got that cast off, you broke the same bone again getting into a punch buggy competition with Connor Lawson," Arizona supplies.

"The guy was bigger than Matty and I reduced him to tears in five punches." Erin adds.

"They weren't tears of physical pain, rather emotional pain because you were in physical pain. He was crying because you had injured yourself," Arizona looks to Callie to clue her in. "Connor Lawson was the perfect gentleman that hated seeing anyone in pain, physical or emotional, especially a lady, even if he did agree to the competition."

"Point being, that this isn't the first injury caused by punch buggy, even if Erin says otherwise." Matty concludes.

After another few minutes, Callie looks up to five expectant faces. Placing the towel-wrapped ice pack Kerry handed her on Erin's knee, she responds to the silent question in everyone's eyes.

"She needs an MRI." Erin leans back, groaning more in disappointment then pain.

"Let this be a lesson to you." Kerry admonishes her younger daughter as Matty moves to pick her up and take her to the car.

 _"_ _Not likely."_ Matty whispers as he passes Arizona, who laughs at her brother's comment. Erin merely purses her lips and smacks her baby brother's shoulder.

Daniel and Jamie return with sweatshirts for everyone while Kerry returns to the kitchen to put everything away quickly.

Callie retrieves the ice pack, standing and accepting a sweatshirt from Daniel before moving to greet Arizona. Daniel leaves to give the women a bit of privacy.

"So much for a quiet morning." Arizona slips her hoodie over her head before helping Callie into her sweatshirt. Stepping forward to zip it up, Arizona leans up on her toes to press a kiss against her lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Callie returns the kiss gently, deepening it briefly until Kerry passes through, interrupting the couple with a reminder that they need to get Erin to the hospital. They break apart and follow her out the door.

"Well, I'm afraid I've got bad news." The doctor introduced as Maggie Flynn entered the room and put the scans up on a light board. Callie and Arizona immediately surround her to take a look.

"Ouch." Callie turns to Erin. "Sorry, kid, but surgery is unavoidable. It looks like a partial tear to the patellar ligament and the ACL."

"Can you do it?" Erin's question shocks Callie.

"I could, but I don't have privileges here and you really shouldn't put this off for too long."

"We were going to be in Seattle next week, my parents are going on an Alaskan cruise out of Seattle," Jamie supplies. "Can you do it then?"

"Ah…" Callie looks around at the expectant faces of the family. Only Arizona's face remains impassive, knowing the decision is entirely Callie's.

"I can supply you with a brace and crutches, doctor." Doctor Flynn puts in. "We really don't have the proper facilities here for a surgery like this, so I'd be sending you somewhere anyways."

"I'll sign off on anything. Even though you could operate on me since we're not _technically_ family. And yes, it does hurt me to say that."

Callie grins at Erin's comment, touched that she's being considered family after less than a full day.

"Fine. I can do it next week."

"I'll get a brace." Dr. Flynn exits to get the necessary supplies.

A couple hours later, the group enters the house and collapses on the couches. Callie pulls Arizona's legs into her lap and starts rubbing her shins. Despite the blonde's attempts to hide it, Callie noticed her limping slightly, knowing that her girlfriend is prone to shin splints when running. Arizona smiles at her gratefully, not wanting to complain, given that her sister is the one that needs surgery. There is complete silence for several minutes, everyone reliving the morning's excitement. Eventually, Matty looks up in embarrassment at the loud grumble that comes from the general vicinity of his stomach. Everyone laughs before Kerry stands.

"How about we pick up where we would have had Erin not injured herself? You five, hit the showers, I'll put a fresh pot of coffee on and Callie and I will finish breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." Callie lifts Arizona's legs, standing and following the Robbins matriarch into the kitchen.

"She cooks?" Erin exclaims incredulously.

"Oh yeah." She lowers her tone to a conspiratorial whisper. "Her pancakes might be better than mom's."

"So," Erin sits up at the table, the remains of breakfast littering everyone's plates. "There's one more issue we now need to discuss."

"I'd be happy to not run this year," Kerry volunteers, knowing what her youngest daughter was going to say. "There are always people the morning of race day willing to buy numbers. We could sell the third set of numbers."

"I was actually thinking maybe Callie could take my place."

Silence descends upon the table, waiting for a response.

Callie looked around the table, seeing Arizona trying to stop from smiling too brightly. "Who am I teamed up with?" She asked, knowing that her being included this quickly in the family was a really good sign.

"Me." Arizona grinned brightly. "We are team Code Black." Callie couldn't help but grin. "Because I am the bomb." Matty snorted and got hit with a balled up napkin, Erin laughed at him, sticking out her tongue.

"Of course you would pick something like that." Daniel laughed at his daughter. He joined in with the teasing, turning Arizona's cheeks red.

After they cleaned up from their brunch Arizona and Callie went upstairs. "I should call Mark and have him set everything up for me." Callie muttered, looking for her cell. "He is a good work husband and will do my bidding."

Arizona shut the door, flipping the lock before walking over to Callie. "Forget about looking for the phone a second." She turned Callie around and kissed her, her hands going into Callie's loose hair. "I need you, Calliope." She whispered between kisses, she had gone without a real kiss, without sex for 48 hours and didn't like it at all.

Callie kissed Arizona back, missing all the kissing they did when they had the free time to do so. "We can't do much." She muttered, her hands moving down Arizona's sides and coming to rest on her hips. She pulled away after Arizona tried to take her shirt off. "I have to call Mark." She muttered her head full of dirty thoughts.

Arizona nodded slowly. "I think I am going to go out in the kayak after you get off the phone with him, do you want to go with me?" She kept her arms wrapped around Callie, holding her close.

"You get out Danny's kayak and I will go with you. I haven't done it in a long time so you are going to have to take it slow though." Callie muttered, knowing how easy it would be to start kissing and spending the rest of the day in bed with her girlfriend.

Arizona grunted softly when she pulled away, leaving Callie to call Mark. She hated going without, she and Callie had crazy work hours but they still managed to have sex at least once every few days. She walked downstairs and headed outside.

"I know that look." Jamie said, walking with her. "I had that look on my face 17 times."

Arizona opened the door to the basement, shaking her head. "I hate this stupid rule." She kept her voice down. "I feel 17." She said after hearing Jamie shut the door.

"I remember that feeling. And your sister is a hell of a tease when she wants to be." Jamie added as he turned on the light and helped her find the blue and white kayak. "I'll spare you the details but she is mean, I'll tell you that."

Arizona laughed softly as she grabbed one end of the kayak. "I am 33 years old and I can't sleep with my girlfriend because 10 years ago Danny screwed his girlfriend too loudly and Dad woke up to the sounds of it."

"Remind me to thank him for that." Jamie muttered as they carried the boat outside.

"Torres, how is your vacation?" Mark grinned as he got a call from Callie.

"Well it was going great until Arizona's little sister fell and busted her knee up." Callie said, sitting on the bed. "Oh and Arizona and I have to sleep in separate beds."

"Wow." Mark said, sitting up in the on call room bed. "I'll have some extra sex with Teddy for you." He grinned, turning and seeing the sleeping Cardio attending beside him.

"Thanks Mark." Callie said dryly. "Look I need you to put Erin on my list for the Friday after I get back, book me an OR and ask Christina to assist."

"I can do that. If you tell me where you are." Mark laughed, stroking Teddy's back as she slept.

"Monterey." Callie said, taking a breath.

"Now there is a vacation spot." Mark said, rubbing his eyes. "Alright I'll get all that set up for you. Any siblings of doctors have to sign some things, if that doctor works on them or not. I'll email those to you so they can get filled out."

"Thank you Mark." Callie muttered softly. Truth be told she was scared about this. Not because she didn't think she could do it, she had done it a lot before and knew she could. But she would be working on Arizona's little sister.

"You are worried?" Mark said, knowing the tone of Callie's voice. Other than Arizona, Mark knew Callie better than anyone, he knew she was worried and she wanted to talk about it.

"What if something goes wrong?" She said softly. "What if Erin lays down on my table and I mess up or something happens? Arizona couldn't forgive that."

"She wants you because you are the best Torres." Mark said, his voice firm. "You are a hell of a doctor, Callie and she is lucky to have you." He lowered his voice when Teddy stirred in her sleep.

"Thanks Mark." Callie smiled softly, taking a breath. "I needed that."

"Anytime." He reached for his beeping watch. "Now go have fun while I go give a 17 year old girl new breasts."

Callie changed into a bathing suit then put on shorts and a tank top over it. She tied her hair up and put on sun block before slipping on flip flops and walking to the beach. Arizona had gotten everything ready.

"All set?" Callie asked, scanning Arizona's body from behind her shades.

"I think so." Arizona looked over everything to make sure she didn't forget anything. "I packed us some lunch. There is a cove about a mile from here I thought we could eat there." She smiled.

"Perfect."

Callie hadn't done this in a good 8 years, when she was in her teens she went out at least once a week but medical school took up too much time later on. Arizona made sure not to go too fast, not wanting to push Callie too hand.

"How are you doing, Calliope?"

"Good." Callie said, about ten feet from Arizona. Her shoulders hurt a little but nothing she couldn't push though.

"The cove is just there." Arizona pointed it out. They were just about 500 feet away from it. Callie couldn't see into it very well but the part she could see showed a beautiful beach.

"Race you." Callie smirked innocently.

Arizona and Callie both took off, not wanting to lose to the other. They pushed themselves, Arizona making it to the beach just a half kayak faster than Callie.

"I won. I am awesome." Arizona grinned, getting out and pulling her kayak onto shore.

"Not by much." Callie looked around and saw how beautiful the spot was. There was about 50 feet of beach with large rock overhangs on each side to make it very private. Behind them was greenery and the water in the cove was only about 6 feet deep. The water was clear and Callie saw a few fish swimming about as she pulled her kayak next to Arizona's.

"I brought wine, cheese and some other finger food for lunch." Arizona said, pulling out a basket from the front of her kayak. Inside Callie's was a large blanket. The two women put that down before lying on their sides facing each other, the food between them.

"I'm having a really nice time Arizona." Callie said, grabbing a cube of cheese and popping it into her mouth. "Your family is, well they are so much like you." Callie smiled, taking a piece of carrot and holding it right in front of Arizona's lips.

"I told you." Arizona took the piece of carrot, chewing slowly. The sun was warm on their skin, the smell of sea air refreshing.

"I kept expecting to hear a pager go off and wake up. It was nice to sleep though a whole night." Callie laughed softly, both women picking at the food, eating a little of this and a little of that.

After they finished all the food, Arizona packed it all back up. "Would you mind putting some sun block on my back?" Arizona asked, taking her tank top and shorts off. Under her clothes was the smallest bikini that Callie had ever seen. It was white with butterflies all over it.

Callie tilted her head, looking Arizona up and down, taking in every inch of skin. Her mouth went dry and her blood boiled. "Eres tan hermosa." She whispered in Spanish.

"What?" Arizona raised an eyebrow, seeing the look on her girlfriend's face.

"You are beautiful." Callie said, standing and stripping down to her swim suit, a black bikini. She pulled Arizona down on the blanket and looked around, making sure they really were alone. "Wanna have a little fun?" She asked, nipping at Arizona's ear.

"Yeah." Arizona reached back and untied her top before doing the same to Callie's. She felt wild and a little reckless, Callie did that to her. Arizona didn't think for the next two hours, she let her mind go on vacation as she rolled around with her lover on their blanket. The sun on their skin, the warmth of each other, the cries of passion all wrapped the two women in a cocoon and neither wanted to leave it.

Callie was laying behind Arizona, this was how they laid most of the time when they slept together. "Te quiero." Callie whispered. "Do you know what that means?"

"I love you too." Arizona turned, stroking Callie's cheek. "Will you teach me to speak Spanish? I took it in high school but that was a long time ago."

"Lips." Callie kissed Arizona before tracking her lips softly. "Labios."

"Neck. Cuello." Callie's fingertips moved over Arizona's neck, causing her to shiver.

"Breast. Pecho." She bent and placed a few spaced kisses on the blonde's right breast.

"Heart. Corazón." She pleased a hand over Arizona's heart, feeling its strong beat.

"Usted es un agricultor de frijol." Arizona said, trying to remember her classes from high school. When Callie laughed Arizona figured she didn't say what she thought she had.

"I'm a bean farmer?" She tried not to laugh but couldn't help it.

"I meant to say you are a good lover."

"Usted es un buen amante." Callie told her. "And thank you." She looked down at her watch and groaned. "We have been gone three hours. We might want to head back before the Navy starts looking for us."

"Damn." Arizona wasn't ready to leave, she loved the feeling of the warm sun and Callie on her skin. "But yeah, you're right. The last thing I need is Dad and Matty seeing us like this. I'd never live it down."

That night Arizona walked over to the steps of the deck, Callie was drinking a cup of tea. "Are you really sure about racing with me?" She asked, her arm going around Callie's waist.

Callie turned, smiling warmly at her girlfriend. "Yeah, I want to do it. Your family has been really nice to me and it's the least I can do."

"You are fixing Erin's knee. That would be enough." Arizona rested her head against Callie's shoulder.

"I want to race with you." Callie set the empty cup down and put an arm around Arizona's waist. "My family never does anything like this. Aria and I see each other twice a year for Christmas and if I go to her. We don't talk much; she is too worried about getting on page 6."

"She and you are that different?"

"She is 9 years younger than I am." Callie told Arizona. "Dad and Mom didn't plan on having her and when they did they weren't home as much as they were for me. She grew up with people my age around. She started sleeping around at 15 and would have had a baby at 16 if she hadn't miscarried." The Latina closed her eyes a moment. "She is like Slone Sloan with a big trust fund."

Arizona kissed the top of her head softly. "You can be part of my family. They really like you Calliope." She pressed a kiss to Callie's shoulder, stroking her other. "Why don't we go inside, get a glass of wine and watch a movie in my room?"

Callie smiled, nodding. "That sounds like the best idea you have had in a while." She kissed her lover, liking the idea of cuddling. She had grown use to have Arizona in her arms for cuddling when she pleased.

Erin was laying on the couch, Jamie sitting with her legs in his lap. "Where are you two going, pray tell?" She asked, ice wrapped around her knee.

"None of your damn concern Erin." Arizona said in the sweetest voice.

"We're going to watch a movie." Callie laughed, loving some of the comments that Arizona said, how sweet they sounded.

"Remember to keep your hands to yourself Arizona." Matty laughed from his chair.

Arizona rolled her eyes, pulling Callie to the blue room. Her laptop was laying on her bed, she had a case of about 200 movies in her bag. "What are you in the mood for?"

Callie took a sip of her wine and laughed. "Do you have Fried Green Tomatoes?" Callie asked, laying on the bed and smiling at Arizona. She put it in and moved so Callie was spooning her.

Arizona wasn't really watching the movie. The thoughts went back to her brother, to the flag she wanted to burn just so she's never have to see it again. When Ruth died in the movie she couldn't hold it back anymore, she started to cry. She turned in Callie's arms and put her face against her neck.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked, holding Arizona firmly as she cried.

"You are never going to meet Danny." Arizona whispered softly, her tears falling quickly. "He was my best friend, he was the other half of my brain and you will never meet him." Her body was shaking, Callie worried she might get sick from being so upset.

Callie rubbed Arizona's back, not knowing what else to do. She knew that crying might be the only way for Arizona to move on from this moment. "He is watching over you Arizona. When one of your kids makes it and they shouldn't that's Danny. When you have good dreams and wake up smiling that's Danny. When you feel warm on a cold day that's Danny."

Arizona nodded weakly; her tears were slowing but she was still clearly upset. Callie reached over and shut the laptop and moved it on the floor. She sat up and undressed Arizona, grabbing a shirt and helping her into it before changing herself and getting under the covers.

Callie knew she was breaking the rules but right now the only thing that mattered to her was making Arizona smile again. Arizona curled up, her face against Callie's neck. "You would have really liked him Calliope." She whispered softly, her arms keeping Callie close. "He was like Erin and Matty but he had a spark that made everyone love him."

"I think about him sometimes." Callie whispered softly. "When I hear someone talking about the war or when I talk to Owen or Teddy." She closed her eyes, the room dark. It was after ten and her body was starting to really crave sleep.

"Part of me is glad he didn't live and come back broken." Arizona whispered, a hand moving up and holding the charm Callie had given her for Valentine's Day. "I don't know if I could have seen him like Owen is sometimes."

Callie nodded in agreement. She knew she should go, that if Arizona's parents found them like this she and Arizona would be in trouble. Things were going so well and she really didn't want to change that. But when she shifted back just a little Arizona pulled her back quickly, she knew she had to stay. "Go to sleep Arizona. I am going to stay."

Six am the next morning Callie woke up, needing to pee. She used the bathroom and knew her mind was too awake to go back to sleep. She walked downstairs and saw Daniel on the deck reading the Saturday paper.

Callie walked out on the deck and sat down in the chair next to the old Marine. "Arizona and I slept in the same bed last night." She whispered, holding her cup of coffee between her hands. "She and I were watching a movie and she started crying because I won't ever get to meet Danny." She didn't look at him, just looked at the rolling waves.

Daniel shifted to look at the young woman who had taken his oldest daughter's heart. "I walked in last night, I wanted to ask her if she wanted to watch a show with me, and I saw you both together." He folded the paper and set it down on the small table by his side. "You had your arms around her and she had hers around you. Your foreheads were together and you couldn't have gotten a piece of paper between you two."

"I'm sorry I broke your rule, sir." Callie said, turning and looking at the man. "But she needed me and I was there for her, I couldn't leave her after she calmed down, I couldn't just walk away from her when she was hurting."

"I'm not upset Callie." Daniel whispered softly. "I understand what it feels like to cry over Danny's death. Arizona and he were like twins and when he died a part of her went with him. I only wish you and she had been together, she wouldn't talk about it and didn't have anyone to hold her when she cried." Daniel looked at his hands a moment, thinking, before looking back at Callie. "Please take care of my daughter. I'm trusting you with one of the four most important things in my life."

Callie smiled softly, nodding. "I will. I love her; I love her more than I thought you could love another person." She took a breath, her hand going to her necklace and tracing the charm.

"You should go back up to her before she wakes up. Nothing worse than waking up alone after a bad night." Daniel spoke like he knew very well what that felt like. "This will be just between the three of us. If Erin found out I think she might break Arizona's leg. I'd hate for you to have to fix two of my children." He gave her a warm smile. "But tonight two rooms, yes?"

"Thank you Daniel." Callie nodded standing. She went back up to the room where Arizona was sleeping. Slowly, as not to wake her, Callie got back into the bed and cuddled to Arizona.

Callie felt Arizona tense and then relax. "Love you Calliope." She muttered in her sleep.

"Love you, too." Callie muttered back.

Making her way through the house, Callie passes through the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water while smiling at Matty, who's sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a book that looks to weigh as much as he does, searching for precedence on a current case of his. Making her way out to the porch and down to the beach, she reflects back on the moment when Arizona woke up.

 _Callie quietly slips back under the covers and into the blonde's arms just as she stretches awake. Sighing in contentment, Arizona burrows deeply into Callie's embrace. A heartbeat later, she stiffens, looking up to see her girlfriend staring down at her lovingly, with a dash of confusion at the blonde's fearful look._

 _"_ _Good morning." Callie greets her softly. "How are you feeling?" Turning, Callie grasps the glass of water she'd placed there earlier and hands it to Arizona, who sips the water hesitantly._

 _"_ _I, um…" Arizona stutters, realizing what transpired the night before – they broke one of her father's few rules. Normally the blonde is all for toeing the line and thinking of ways around her father's rules, but this was flat-out breaking them, no way to word this in their favor. "Meet me outside?" Not waiting for a response, Arizona climbs out of bed, rushing into the bathroom, leaving Callie grinning broadly in the bed, knowing exactly why the blonde was freaking out._

Looking to the side, Callie notices the little alcove that Arizona told her about during one of her many stories and heads in that direction. Brushing aside an overhanging branch, she enters the small area to see four hammocks hanging in a circle. Each stud holding the hammock to the tree is decorated with small figures of metal.

Knowing what she does about each of the Robbins children, it's easy to figure out which hammock belongs to each child. The rusted Eagle, Globe and Anchor emblem is obviously Danny's. Callie gently runs her hand over the emblem, remembering the moments from the previous evening, hating that the Marine she'll never get to meet has such a hold over the blonde that has a hold on her heart, but loving him equally, because he's one more of the pieces that makes up the puzzle that is her wonderful girlfriend.

Moving on, the next has a crossed bats and ball symbol over a baseball diamond, Callie thinks back to the lawyer she passed at the kitchen table. You wouldn't think a guy so large would be so agile on the baseball diamond, but if Arizona is to be believed, the youngest Robbins child is as physically agile on the field as he is mentally in the courtroom.

The treble clef attached to the third hammock is apparently Erin's. After letting Arizona in on her past with musical theater and show choir, the blonde shared her younger sister's past with the same activities. The two women had, in fact, shared several of the same roles in various musicals of their careers, and had both paid their way through their undergraduate years with musical scholarships, unknown to Callie's father.

Callie smiles broadly when she comes to the final hammock, whose studs are decorated with wire butterflies. Despite all her attempts, Callie has yet to figure out precisely when her girlfriends' obsession with the colorful insect began. Settling into the hammock to wait for her girlfriend, Callie lets her mind wander over the events of the last few days, and the events of days to come.

Her musings are interrupted by the blonde fury also known as her girlfriend entering the area, pacing in the small space in front of her. Callie smiles at the blonde's frantic mumblings and broken sentences. Finally she stops and faces the brunette.

"You know I've got authority issues, and surely you've figured out exactly why over the past few days. I- uh, he can't know. He can't know that we slept together last night."

"He already knows."

"What?!" Callie's nonchalant statement sets off a new round of frantic rambling, none of which Callie manages to understand. "How?" Arizona faces Callie, who stands before her, framing the blonde's face with her hands to stop her movements.

"I told him."

"What? Why-, why would you do that?"

"Because I respect your father and his rules. I told him the truth, what happened last night after the movie and how you broke down because I'd never get to meet Danny, and how I wasn't going to leave you alone afterwards. That I loved you too much to leave you alone after your breakdown. He already knew though, he came up to talk to you last night and found us in bed together. He was okay with it, provided we go back to separate beds tonight. Okay?"

Arizona nods shakily, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Oh," Callie adds on in a secretive whisper, "and it's going to stay between the three of us – our little secret." Callie leans in to press a quick kiss to the blonde's lips, a kiss that quickly deepens, but is broken up moments later by a wry chuckle off to the side.

"And you say you don't have a type." The pair breaks apart to face the interruption. Arizona grins broadly, moving in to give the woman a bear hug, leaving Callie to stare in wonder.

The woman looks to be about the same age as Erin and Matty, and is dressed casually in figure-hugging blue denim Capri pants and a dark green tank top. Her dark brown hair is cut short, falling straight to her jaw, her dark brown eyes twinkling with mischief as she pulls away from Arizona and glances over towards Callie briefly before returning her attention to the blonde in her arms.

"What are you doing here, Mac?" Arizona keeps her hand on Mac's arm, turning to Callie. "Oh, this is my girlfriend, Callie; Calliope, this is Alicia Macavoy-,"

"Mac," the shorter brunette breaks away from Arizona, extending a hand to Callie, who grasps the offered hand firmly. "I grew up with the clan Robbins." Mac smiles brightly, turning back to Arizona. "And Matty told me everyone would be here this weekend, said I could stop by if I had the time."

"Stop by? That's what you call a 3000 mile flight, a stop-over?"

"Three thousand miles? More like a ten mile drive." Mac motions vaguely behind her. "I'm TAD to Fort Ord. They needed some help closing up the legal office."

"And the Army doesn't have enough lawyers?"

"Apparently not, the former CO was an old college buddy of the Admiral, or something, and I needed something easy, after my surgery-," She holds up her hand to stop the inevitable questions, "I'm fine, I was just going stir-crazy sitting around doing nothing, and the Admiral knew it, so he sent me out here. Simple stuff, just every file and piece of paper in law office there needs to be reviewed before it's sent off to Army's central file housing. Matty didn't tell you?"

"When does he ever tell us anything about you that doesn't pertain directly to work?"

"Point taken; anyways, I had free time, so I thought I'd stop by." Mac heads over to Matty's hammock, making herself comfortable while Callie and Arizona take their place in hers, the latter snuggling into the brunette's side, making herself comfortable, while Mac looks on in humor.

"So, Callie- or is it Calliope?"

"Callie, please. Only Arizona and my parents call me Calliope."

"Right-," further comment is interrupted by Matty entering the area.

"What are you doing? Get out of my hammock!" The young man teasingly yells at the petite brunette, who sinks deeper into the net, drawing her legs up in and stretching out on the length.

"No thanks, I'm quite comfortable here." She smiles smugly back at the man that is easily three times her size, and could toss her on her butt, knowing that he won't. Instead he picks her up, takes his seat in the net, while keeping hold on her and settles them down, using his arm to pillow Mac's neck comfortably.

"Denial!" Arizona coughs out, harshly. The younger couple looks to her to reprimand her and see her grinning at them innocently. Before either can comment, Erin – being carried by Jamie – enters the clearing, followed by the elder Robbins. Jamie and Erin make themselves comfortable in her hammock, while the parents take up residence in Danny's.

The two younger Robbins share a slight nod with each other – unnoticeable to all who don't know them, so noticed by all present – and the pair turns their attention to the pair of women across the clearing.

"So, Torres…" Matty begins. Immediate realization crosses the faces of the family, knowing what's coming.

"'Torres'? What happened to 'Callie'?" Callie questions from her spot. Arizona leans in to reassure her.

"He's posturing; it's his 'tough guy' act."

"Ah… so is this the 'break her heart and I'll break your neck' speech?"

"No, this is the 'intentions' speech," Jamie speaks up. "Otherwise known as 'they ask, you answer', it's their way of getting to know you." He clarifies, thankful that his turn has passed.

"Fire away." Callie responds with confidence. Arizona smiles broadly at her confidence. The last woman she brought home was terrified at this point and broke up with her shortly after the visit. It was the very reason why she hadn't brought anyone home in ten years.

"Full name?" Matty starts off with an easy one.

"Privileged." Callie fires back. "All you get is Calliope."

"Why-," Arizona interrupts Matty.

"I only recently found out her full name, Matty. You're a good lawyer, but there's no way you'll be getting it after less than three days."

"Do you have Greek heritage?" Jamie interrupts, before the siblings could start arguing.

"You think my parents named me Calliope because they had aspirations of me excelling in show choir? My mother is Greek. And yes, she had a thing for Greek mythology; it's why my sister's name is Ariadne."

"Your middle name can't be that bad." Matty tries once more.

"Yes it can, which is why you'll never know what it is."

"So…" Kerry cuts in, before the interrogation can hit level 'Gitmo'. "Show choir?"

"Calliope means 'beautiful voice', though you'd think with that name, she'd be the muse of music, not epic poetry."

"So your mother is Greek, what nationality is your father?" Daniel questions.

"Spanish-Cuban. His father is Spanish, he came to Florida on a sailing trip with friends and stayed when he met my grandmother – at least that's how the story goes."

"Why ortho?" Erin turns the topic away from family, with the hope of getting Matty off the thought of Callie's middle name.

"I saw a lot of polio cases in Botswana-,"

"Botswana? When were you there?"

"Right after college."

"Why?"

"Peace Corps."

"Why?"

"I had studied pre-med, but I wasn't certain that I could handle med school. After two years in Southern Africa, I figured if I could handle that, I could handle anything."

"So that's why you chose ortho?"

"Partly."

"What's the other part?"

"I liked how bones could heal themselves with minimal outside help. And when they heal, they're often stronger than they originally were. Why peds?" Callie turns the tables on Erin, who smiles with indulgence.

"I like kids, and their attitude on life."

"Fairy dust and magic?" Callie remembers Arizona's speech from the week of her birthday.

"Yeah. Hey, as long as we're on this topic, why did you choose peds, Arizona? You never did tell us why you changed your mind."

"Wait, you weren't always peds?" Callie twists to stare at the blonde questioningly, not being able to picture her in any other specialty.

"Nope. I wanted Cardio originally."

"So what changed your mind?" Arizona stares at the brunette for a moment, debating whether or not to say anything. Eventually she answers.

"Erica did."

"Erica? You don't mean- Please tell me you're talking about a different- You're not talking about-," Callie stumbles through a few attempted questions before taking a deep breath and asking a full question. "Are you talking about the same Erica I think you're talking about?" Arizona purses her lips and smiles tightly.

"Yup. Kind of ironic, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm now trying to picture you – with your current personality – teaching Yang as a Cardio attending." Arizona's full laughter breaks the tension between the two women, while the rest of the family looks on confused. As their laughter dies down, Matty speaks up.

"Who's Erica, and why is it so shocking that she's the reason why Arizona is in Peds?"

"Erica Hahn used to be the head of Cardio Thoracic surgery at Seattle Grace. She left just before I started there."

"And she's my ex." Callie adds on.

"Really?!" Erin looks contemplative for a moment. "Huh, I wouldn't have guessed."

"Guessed what?" Arizona questions her sister.

"Dr. Hahn was at Hopkins for a surgery a few months ago, I was the resident. I never would have pegged her as being gay. You two?" Erin looks to Callie, "Really?"

"Really. So how did she influence your decision?" Callie poses the question to Arizona.

"An 8-year-old needed a heart transplant. The kid was admitted, but we had to wait almost 12 hours before we could go for retrieval. Erica would go in every hour, say 'Sorry, we haven't gotten the go ahead from UNOS' and leave. She wouldn't even take five minutes to talk to the parents. I did, and I took longer to comfort the child when his parents had to go to work. Erica got mad, I confronted her, words were exchanged.

"I went home that night, shredded my cardio fellowship applications and applied for a peds fellowship."

"Do you think she'd remember you?"

"Would you remember the fourth year resident that called you the world's only living heart donor?"

"Really? Well, I do wish that I could have been there to witness that."

"Did you have an attending that influenced your decision? Or was it just the Peace Corps?" Kerry questions the young doctor.

"I never had an attending that influenced me like that, at least not directly." Callie answers the first question. "But I had a few patients that made me want to go into ortho."

"Like?" Erin prompts.

"A 30-year-old, married, father of three came in when I was a fourth year resident. He wanted me to amputate his leg, just below the knee. He'd been in a really bad car accident as a teen, back then he begged the doctors to save his leg because he was a runner. After 5 years of buying running shoes every 3 months because of the uneven way they'd wear, and 10 years of specially made running shoes, during which he probably spent the amount of a year of Ivy League tuition, he looked into amputation. The ortho attending on that case actually refused, so I went to the chief, got our trauma surgeon to supervise me, and performed the surgery. It was my first solo ortho surgery. I think that was probably when I finally decided to specialize in ortho.

"He sends me thank-you cards, every time he completes another marathon.

"And then there's the drunk and stupid. The guys that come in five times in as many months, with varying broken bones. They like doing stupid stuff, dares, bets, rock climbing, hiking, sky-diving, that sort of thing. As soon as one cast is off, they're back the next day needing another. They're the ones that really keep me in business."

"You do realize how morbid that sounds, right?" Mac speaks up for the first time.

"Yup."

"Carpentry." Erin says, though you can tell that she's joking around.

"Hey, ortho is an art form, same as peds, or cardio."

"What about kids?" Matty speaks up, bringing the conversation back to the interrogation.

"I don't have any." Callie knows that's not the answer he was looking for, but stalls on answering.

"I wasn't asking if you had any, I was asking if you wanted any." The family falls silent, waiting for her answer, knowing Arizona's attitude toward children of her own.

"It's under advisement, for a later date of consideration." Callie continues her soft strokes to the skin of Arizona's hip, trying to calm her down after feeling her stiffen up at her brother's question.

The family looks toward the pair incredulously. At Kerry's hand, the family falls silent while the matriarch looks to her oldest daughter, silently asking her version of the question on everyone's mind. Arizona's answer is soft, so quiet everyone almost misses it.

"Maybe. We've talked about it… and, maybe… one day." Arizona looks up at Callie, who returns her gentle smile.

"Okay then." The two words from Kerry ends that discussion. "Well," she looks to her watch. "Dinner is awhile off, and I didn't plan anything for lunch, what's say to some alone time. We're meeting at Jason's at six."

"Sounds good." Arizona gets up, extending a hand to Callie, who accepts it, and the pair heads back to the house, leaving the rest of the family behind, shocked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong…" Mac speaks up, "but she was 19 when she decided not to have kids."

"And after a year of dating, Callie's managed to change her mind." Erin finishes.

"No," the family looks to Matty. "They didn't say they'd be having kids, just that they'd be considering it, one day."

"Arizona has been resolute in her decision not to have kids for 15 years. And Callie clearly has her rethinking that decision."

"I like her." Mac states quickly, as her phone goes off. Looking at the caller id, she heads out, down the beach for some privacy.

"I second that." Erin smiles. "Looks like Arizona has finally found someone." She motions silently for her husband that she wants to leave, and he carries her out, back to the porch steps, where they left her crutches.

Matty leaves, hopeful to get a few more hours of research on his current case before dinner. Leaving the parents alone.

"Well, I guess that just leaves Matty." Kerry looks to her husband, smiling that two of her children have reached – or are on their way toward – their happily ever after.

"I think conquering Iraq would be easier." Kerry's laughter at her husband's comment can be heard by all within the immediate vicinity.

"Well, that was interesting," comments between Callie and Arizona were kept to a minimum until the two women were seated at a diner for lunch.

"That was nothing," Arizona comments. "When Jamie first came over, I'd say a good four hours were spent with Danny making him detail his entire sexual history."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, then again, mom and dad weren't there for that conversation, so they could be waiting until a moment when they're gone to get into that with you.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick, would you get me a Sprite and BLT with fries if the waitress comes by?"

"Sure." Callie grins broadly, watching the blonde as she walks away. She's so distracted that she doesn't notice another, very different blonde approach hesitantly.

"Callie?" Looking up, Callie is met with a blue-eyed gaze she never thought she'd see again.

"Erica…hi. Ummm, what are you doing here?" Erica motions behind her to a table occupied by a young man dressed in a suit, with neatly styled blonde hair.

"I'm having lunch with Michael – my brother -," she clarifies, in case Callie didn't remember that bit of information from their time together. "He goes to school here. What are you doing here? Besides having lunch, of course." Erica continues to stand by awkwardly, waiting for a response. Before Callie can answer, her phone buzzes with a text message. Opening it, she sees that it's from Arizona.

 _Everything okay? You look tense._

Callie looks up, casually looking beyond Erica to see her girlfriend lingering next to the counter and quickly types her response.

 _It's Erica…do your thing._

"Excuse me." Arizona comes up behind Erica, taking her seat next to Callie, taking her hand reassuringly beneath the table before looking up, and grinning broadly at the older surgeon. "Hello, Dr. Hahn. Good to see you again, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Have we met?" Arizona looks to Callie in laughter.

"I guess she doesn't remember me." She chuckles, turning back to the older blonde to introduce herself. "Arizona Robbins, we were at Hopkins together several years ago, when I was a resident."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. Did we work together?"

"Apparently she was like a perkier Christina Yang back then, but just as Cardio obsessed." Callie supplies. Arizona looks up to clarify.

"We had a few cases together, but I wound up going into Pediatric surgery."

"Wait, you wouldn't be the same Arizona Robbins that conducted the clinical trial on congenital diaphragmatic hernia repairs last spring?"

"That's me."

"Well, impressive work on the trial. I…um… I really need to get back. Michael doesn't have much time, and I need to get back to Berkley tonight." Erica turns to leave, but thinks twice, returning to the table. "It was great to see you, Callie… I, um…I know I don't have the right to ask, but I'd really like to talk with you sometime, clear the air." Not giving her the chance to respond, Erica quickly drops her new business card on the table before returning to her brother.

"Well, that was…" Arizona trails off, not able to come up with the appropriate descriptive word.

"Wishing that you had the brick Mark gave you?"

"Oh, God, you have no idea!" The pair laughs softly before Arizona becomes serious once more. "You know it would be okay if you called her, right?"

"I'm not sure I want to, but I'm glad that you're okay with it if I chose to." Leaning in close, Callie places a quick kiss to her cheek, before straightening to give their order to the approaching waitress.

The next morning, bright and early, at 4 in the morning the Robbins household was buzzing. Arizona and Callie were in Arizona's room, getting their outfits together, Jamie was talking to Matty in the kitchen about a plan he cooked up, Erin was pouting on the couch because of her knee, and Daniel and Kerry were packing the cars.

"I can't believe I'm on vacation and going to put these on." Callie groaned, folding a pair of scrubs. Arizona had made the brilliant call that since they were both doctors they should wear scrubs and scrub cabs. She had gone out yesterday after lunch while Callie was looking at shoes and gotten everything.

"Calliope." Arizona turned to face her lover and gave her the most charming smile she could at 4 in the morning. "We both know we can run well in them and they make your ass look hot." She grinned like the cat who got the cream.

After the cars were fully loaded Daniel and Kerry walked back in the house, to the kitchen. "The cars are loaded." He said, wearing a pair of USMC issued running pants and shirt.

"Who is riding with whom?" Kerry asked the kids.

"Matt and I will ride with you." Jamie spoke up, getting the evil eye from his wife. "We have things to talk about for the race." He kissed the top of her head.

"Fine." Erin pouted.

Kerry pulled out a small walkie talkie and handed it to Callie. "We will have the mate, it's easier to be able to talk to the other car during the trip." Callie nodded and slipped it into her pocket.

Arizona and Callie helped Erin into the back of Arizona's SUV, putting a pillow behind her back so she could stretch out. Arizona pulled out after her father and started down the road toward the race.

"Arizona can you please not hit every bump on the damn road?" Erin groaned softly, her knee was really starting to hurt after the fifth one.

"I'm sorry Erin." Arizona said, making a slight face. "Try doing something to get your mind off your knee."

"Oh can we play truth or dare?" Erin grinned as she looked at the two women in the front seat.

Callie and Arizona shared a look, knowing this could be trouble, but still they both nodded. "Alright." Callie said, answering for the couple.

"Excellent, I'll go first. Callie, truth or dare?" Erin said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Um truth." Callie muttered, thinking that was the safer of the two at the moment.

"What is the most annoying habit that Arizona has?"

Callie laughed for a few moments before she answered. "She's way, and I mean way, too perky in the mornings."

"That's it?" Erin grumbled, expecting a little drama.

"That's it." Callie smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. "Alright Arizona, truth or dare?"

"Dare, but remember I'm driving so don't make it too bad."

Callie pulled out her iPod and hooked it up so it would play out of Arizona's speakers. "Your dare is to sing We are the Champions with as much passion as you can muster."

Arizona giggled as she nodded, getting ready to sing one of her favorite songs. She belted it out as they drove down the highway, Erin and Callie joining her unable to help themselves. By the end of the song all three were nearly doubled over laughing.

"Erin, truth or dare?" Arizona asked once she could breathe again.

"Truth."

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Arizona asked innocently, wanting some dirt on her little sister.

Erin's face heated up as she thought back to her last year of high school. "I stripped and walked into the boys locker room because I thought just Billy Thomas was in there." She put her face in her hands, laughter coming out a few moments later. "The whole football team was in there showering, they saw everything."

Callie and Arizona looked at each other a second, before Arizona turned her head back to the road. After a few seconds both of the older women broke out laughing until their sides hurt.

"I can't believe you would be that stupid Erin." Arizona shook her head. "You could have put a towel around yourself at least."

"Well I thought it would be sexy for me to walk in the shower with Billy and surprise him, guess the joke was on me." Erin shook her head, her face and neck still very red. "My turn." Erin wanted to get off this subject, and knowing her sister she needed to do it quickly. "Callie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Erin reached into her bag and pulled out a small packet of honey. She moved forward and got Arizona's hair out of the way before putting a little on her neck. "Lick it off without making Arizona crash the car." She smirked, wanting to tease her sister more than almost anything on earth.

"Brat." Arizona grumbled, still she moved her neck so Callie could lick it off of her pale skin. She tried not to close her eyes as the Latina's lips pressed against her skin or when Callie's tongue brushed against her pulse point.

"Truth or dare?" Callie whispered to Arizona, needing a moment to clear her head.

"Truth." Arizona said after that little dare turned her off to them.

"Do you love me?" Callie grinned, wanting to give Arizona a free pass.

"Yes, very much." She smiled, taking Callie's hand. Erin pretending to vomit in the back of the car. "Okay Erin, truth or dare?" Arizona chuckled.

"Truth." Erin nodded.

"How many times did you break the two beds rule?" Arizona smirked, looking at her sister in the rear view mirror. "Because I have a feeling it was at least 5 times."

Erin muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said 15 times. I would go into his room after Dad went to sleep and get up at 4 to go back to my room." Erin said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Happy I admitted it?"

"Yup." Arizona grinned, winking at Callie.

Arizona pulled into a parking spot next to her father, she and Callie got out while Jamie helped Erin out of the car, giving her the pair of crutches she needed. Everyone helped unload the three bikes, one was black with CODE BLACK written in bright pink lettering, the second was camo with SEMPER FI and the third was bright blue with THE PUNCH BUGGIES writing across the bar.

"Alright everyone go change and meet back here at 07:00 so we can make sure we eat a good breakfast before the race and take our pictures." Daniel said, taking charge as he always did.

Arizona and Callie walked to a nearby bathroom to change into their scrubs. "I am kind of nervous." Callie admitted as she stripped out of her jeans and sweater.

"You will do awesome." Arizona said, looking her girlfriend over as they changed. "I mean you were in the Peace Corps, this is nothing compared to that."

After changing, putting their hair in pony tails with their scrub caps keeping it out of their eyes, they walked back to the cars. Matty and Jamie had set up a table with folding chairs and Kerry had granola with fruit for everyone.

"What are you two wearing?" Callie laughed at the two boys.

"We are honoring the little sister." Matty grinned, his shirt was bright blue with a punch buggies on it, Jamie the same in bright green.

"Assholes, both of them." Erin pouted, still mad at herself for missing this race.

"Oh, come on, Erin." Jamie chuckled softly, sitting next to his wife holding her hand. "You would have done it if I was the one hurt."

"It would have been funny then." Erin gave him a weak smile.

"Everyone eat your breakfast, we want at least an hour to let it settle down before the race." Daniel said, walking over with a Box of Joe from the Dunkin' Donuts across the street. Knowing not to cross their father the three kids shut up, Jamie and Callie sharing a look and laughing to themselves.

"Who is going to run first?" Callie asked Arizona as she tossed her bowl in the trash.

"It doesn't matter to me." Arizona took her hand, kissing her softly. "You pick."

"I'm a better runner than biker." Callie said, her hands shifting to her girlfriend's waist. "Good luck and be careful, I don't want a second Robbins on my table."

Arizona blushed, kissing Callie a little deeper. "Love you, Calliope." She whispered, smacking Callie's butt before walking away to get the bike and their helmets.

Callie was nervous as she took her spot to start the race. She had run before, longer and harder than she was going to have to run today, but it was never with her girlfriend and her family. She knew that if she did badly they wouldn't hate her but she still wouldn't let them down. She knew Arizona wanted to beat her brother and parents; it was the surgeon coming out in her.

When the gun went off Callie started running like she was being paged to a mess trauma. She got to the first obstacle and nearly jumped over it all together. She quickly found the bike and started off down the course. She looked down when something shined in the light and saw Arizona had put a small metal butterfly next to a Captain's insignia, Danny's rank when he died. She almost felt a push as she rode. "Thanks for the help Danny." She whispered.

Arizona and Callie, Matty and Jamie were neck and neck as they got to the mud pit. Both teams were not going to let the other win, even if they didn't win the whole race beating the other team was about pride and a year of bragging rights.

Callie and Arizona had the advantage of being smaller and able to move a little quicker in the mud. They crossed the line, covered in mud, out of breath and giggling right before the two boys.

"In your face, Mathew Samuel Robbins." Arizona giggled, hugging Callie tightly.

"I can't believe how much fun that was." Callie laughed before looking down at herself. She was plastered with mud and her hair was thick with it. "Please tell me we can shower."

Jamie laughed, not taking the loss as hard as Matty. "Yeah over there." He pointed to a building. "They have 10 men's stalls and 10 women's. We better get over there so we get hot water and don't have to wait all day."

Arizona, Callie, Jamie and Matty quickly grabbed their things and went to the showers. Arizona and Callie shared one, wanting to save water and all.

"I wonder where Mom and Dad finished." Arizona said, putting some shampoo in her hand.

"I didn't see them; they must have fallen back in the pack a little." Callie grabbed her body wash and started cleaning the mud off her skin. "Erin was at the finish line wasn't she? To get it on tape?" She didn't want her first race not to be caught on tape.

"Yeah she was there, she hopped off as soon as she could. I think she's still mad at herself for getting hurt right before the race." Arizona didn't seem to be too worried about Erin. "She will be fine and you will fix her knee up as good as new."

"You can watch from the gallery if you want." Callie told her, after rinsing her body off. "I always do better when you are there." She teased her girlfriend, giving her a kiss before shutting the water off.

After they changed into shorts and tank tops they walked back to their little camp site. To their surprise Daniel and Kerry were sitting there with a trophy. "We were third overall and first in the over 60 group." He told them.

"Wow Daddy that's great." Arizona hugged both her parents, trying to hide the green eyed monster that was begging to come out. "Mom congrats."

"All your father's training paid off. He and I have been running nights together, time together is what keeps relationships going." Kerry laughed, giving her husband a kiss. "Right Dan?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

Daniel blushed, one of the few times he had in front of one of his kids. "Yes dear." He nodded, kissing her again.

Arizona turned so she wouldn't have to see that. "Want to go get something to eat? There is a tent set up with hot dogs and stuff." She had a slightly fake smile on her face, trying not to think of her parents kissing.

Callie took her girlfriend's hand, trying not to laugh. Too hard.

On the way home Callie's phone went off, McDirty came up on her caller ID. "Hello Mark." Callie said, trying not to yawn.

"I have some news for you Dr. Torres." He grinned; Callie could tell that even over the phone. "A little birdie, who may or may not be the grandson of a famous award giver, told me you are on the short list for the Harper Avery for your cartilage research."

Callie nearly dropped the phone, Arizona tilted her head as she drove but didn't say anything. "I'm what? Mark if this is a joke I will break your manhood so even Owen can't fix it."

Mark winced as he remembered the first time it was broken. "It's not joke. His grandfather had dinner with him last week and he told me so I'm telling you. He said you have a damn good shot." Mark couldn't keep the pride out of his voice; his best friend was like a sister to him.

Callie shook her head. "Thank you Mark, I'll talk to you later." She turned sideways in her seat and looked at both Arizona and Erin. "Mark told me Jackson was told by his grandfather I'm on the short list for the Harper Avery!"

Arizona nearly went off the road at Callie's news. "Callie that is amazing, only the best in the world get that award. I mean it's a huge deal." She grinned at her girlfriend as they stopped at a light and kissed her before going when the light turned green.

"That's really cool, Callie." Erin smiled brightly for the first time all afternoon. "From what I have heard about it you are doing amazing work. Congrats."

Callie closed her eyes and took a breath. The Harper Avery, it would be a big deal for her, for the hospital and her research. She grinned as she took Arizona's hand and shifted back in her seat. "I'm awesome."

"I liked your other suit better." Arizona shivers at the feel of her girlfriend's breath on her neck. She turns around in time to see Callie settle herself in behind her on the blanket, reaching for sunscreen to lather it on her back, around the modest purple two-piece she's wearing. Arizona takes in Callie's two-piece, black, though also more modest than the one she was wearing on Friday.

"Ditto. I figured it'd be best to wear one that's not so tiny when my father is around." Arizona pulls the brunette around to sit in front of her so she can return the favor of smoothing sunscreen over her unreachable parts.

"Hmm, very good idea, though I'm still no less inclined to rip this one off of you." Taking delight in the dark blush that covers Arizona's face and neck, Callie presses a quick kiss to her neck before pulling back and covering the rest of her body in lotion. Knowing that if she keeps it up, there will be nothing stopping her from dragging the blonde off into the woods for a few activities that will need little imagination for the others to figure out.

"Thanks for the help, you two." The pair turns to see the three men descending the steps, each with a surfboard under their arms, bringing up the rear is Kerry, with an umbrella and stack of towels, Erin, on her crutches, and Mac, lugging a cooler of drinks. Matty quickly props his two boards against the railing designed for the boards before relieving Mac of the large cooler, depositing it beside the couple.

"Exactly how long have they been denying their feelings for each other?" Callie softly questions Arizona at Matty's actions toward the young brunette attorney.

"If the stories are to be believed… longer than Meredith and Derek took to figure out their feelings for each other."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah, he's been in love with her since they were kids, but she put him firmly in the friend zone when they were 16." The pair quiets down when Kerry comes up to set up the large umbrella she's carrying.

"Just for that, for leaving me to carry everything down," Matty continues, "Callie is the first to test out those waves."

"You mean embarrass herself horribly." Mac corrects him. "You don't have to do it, Callie."

"What do I get if I do test the waves out first and don't embarrass myself horribly?" Matty takes a deep breath, contemplating the offer.

"I keep the rest of my questions for you G-rated, and I'll drop the issue of your middle name."

"Deal-,"

"But if you do wipe out and embarrass yourself, you answer any question, _including_ revealing your middle name."

"Fine-,"

"The Colonel is the judge." Arizona intercepts with. Using his former rank rather than 'Dad' lets said man know he'll be using the impartial judgment that made such a feared and respected man in the Marine Corps.

"Fine by me." Callie reaches for a body glove shirt, leaving her bottom covered just by her suit. As she's leaning over to put it on, she leans in to Arizona, whispering her question:

"He does know that I grew up in Miami, right?"

"I think he's forgotten that, or he thinks you weren't the surfing type." Arizona directs a smirk toward her brother's equally smug and expectant look. "You _do_ remember how to surf, don't you?"

"I'll kick his ass, no worries." Zipping up the top, Callie delivers a quick kiss to her girlfriend before standing and perusing the boards.

"The one on the end is yours." She turns to see Erin smiling at her, motioning to the board on the end of the row. Callie walks to the end of the row to retrieve the board. She didn't recall seeing it stacked with the others the first night they were here and allows a moment to take in the detail of the design.

The longboard is a bright blue color, one that reminds the ortho surgeon of her girlfriend's eyes, and there's a wave design air-brushed along one side's length in shades of blue. Where the wave curls in on itself at the front tip, in Navy blue, is her full first name, in a freestyle script.

"In case you haven't figured it out," Callie hears Jamie next to her and she turns to see him motioning to a dark blue board with a single red stripe down the middle, his name in gold script at the tip. "This is their way of really welcoming you."

"So if we break up…"

"I don't think anyone has ever found out what would happen. But do you really intend to be the first to find out?"

"Not a chance in hell." She smiles at the young history teacher.

"Good, now go kick Matty's ass, my wipeout was six years ago and I still haven't lived it down, I'd love for someone to knock him down a peg or two."

Callie smiles after him as he goes to take a seat next to his wife before turning back to her board. Quickly wiping a tear out of her eye, she grabs the board and heads out into the surf to cheers of encouragement from Arizona and her family, minus Matty, whose applause is mildly polite. Paddling out a hundred yards, Callie sits there, waiting while several waves approach her, which she allows herself to pass over.

"Is she planning on catching a wave anytime soon?" Matty questions impatiently.

"Oh, hush, Matty." Arizona admonishes her baby brother. "She's waiting for the right wave. That's how she does it. Sure, she's passionate and she tends to go all out for most things, but she knows how to wait it out, be patient, wait for the perfect wave…" Arizona trails off as she sees Callie turn around and face the beach. It's apparent that she's found the perfect wave.

The group on the beach watches while Callie paddles to match the wave, standing at just the right moment. Two minutes, and several fancy moves later, Callie is running out of the water, board in hand. She approaches the Robbins family, the entire group – minus one blonde – wears matching dumbfounded looks.

Callie passes Arizona, sharing a smug smirk with the blonde, stacks her board back in its spot next to the others, before returning to the group, who are still staring at her in shock.

"You do know that I grew up in Miami, right?" Callie addresses Matty. "Surfing is pretty much a way of life there. I learned how to surf when I was six years old, and I spent every weekend on the beach until I left for Botswana. Even when I came back, I still tried to make regular trips to the beach… usually when I felt like pulling out my hair in madness after exams. Sure, I spent more time in my kayak than on my board, but the point is, I've been surfing about as long as you've been breathing. So, let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Your apology, for thinking that you could trick me into revealing my full name and getting details of my previous relationships by betting that I couldn't make one good run on a surf board."

"Oh, we'll still be grilling you on details of your previous sex life." The group looks to Erin, who is laying perfectly still, given that she's taken off her brace to avoid odd tan lines. "You made the deal with Matty, not me."

"Fine." Callie acquiesces, knowing that there's no way around revealing the embarrassing moments of her relationships before Arizona. "Apology?"

"I'm sorry." Matty grits out. Everyone present can tell how painful it is for him to do so, which is what makes it so much sweeter to everyone else.

"Apology accepted. Now who's ready to have some fun?" Clapping her hands, Callie resumes her spot next to Arizona, tucking the smaller woman into her embrace while reaching for a beer for each of them.

"Nice job, putting Matty in his place."Arizona comes up behind Callie later. After enjoying the post-race atmosphere through lunch, the family elected to enjoy a relaxing barbeque on the beach for dinner. Callie expected them to bring a grill down to the beach from the deck, instead the boys brought a grate out from under the deck and dug a four foot hole in the sand. The surgeon's were tasked with collecting driftwood for the fire.

"It was entertaining, wasn't it." Chuckling, Callie pulls another piece of wood out of the sand. "So, how much wood is needed for this fire?"

"Oh, we collected enough on the last trip."

"So, why am I holding this?" Callie motions to the pieces in her arms.

"Well, two of those will go in the pit, the others, along with a few other pieces in the pit stack will go into my mom's studio. She started making carvings and bowls from driftwood a few years ago. I figured going for collections would give us some time together alone."

"Hmm, if only we could really enjoy the time. Unfortunately what I'd like to do to you will take far longer than the time we're given."

"Yes, well, fortunately for us, we get back to Seattle on Tuesday, but we don't have to be back until noon on Thursday… What on Earth shall we do for those 36 hours?"

"Everything we haven't been able to do this weekend… after getting rid of Christina. Sounds like fun." Callie turns serious for the trip back to the house. "Seriously, I've been having fun. Lord knows meeting my family won't be quite like this."

"The rest of your family can't be worse than your dad."

"Yeah, they can be. My mom is sweet, but they're much more serious. And they're not big on PDAs and hugs, not like your family is. Like I said, my sister is like an entitled version of Slone Sloan, my dad – well, you've met him-,"

"He cares about you."

"So Daniel has thrown girlfriends of yours against walls in defense of your virtue?"

"Not mine, he never met any that broke my heart, and the last one that I did bring home… well, we won't go into that, but last I heard, she was happily married and expecting her fourth child, and that was five years ago. But he has threatened a few of Erin's former boyfriends, and he frequently threatened Jamie with physical pain when they were dating…still does actually.

"It's a father's job, Calliope, to protect their daughter's hearts, even if it's not possible, they still have to try. And I guarantee you Dad will threaten to what he will do to you should you break my heart."

"Which I have no intention of doing. Not if it's within my power to prevent."

"Good to know. Now let's get this wood back and get started on dinner."

"Alright now, children," Kerry stands once the last bite of dinner has been consumed and the makings for smores have been brought out. "I don't have to warn each of you again, do I?"

"Fires are not playthings," Arizona, Erin, Matty and Jamie chorus together. Callie looks on confused, while Jamie is amused. "Should we feel the need to do ourselves, or make others do for us, something stupid, think twice, and remember that we'll have to explain our actions to the doctors at the ER."

"And we've already hit the quota for stupid injury stories for this week." Erin speaks up from her post.

"Very good. Good-night everyone, we'll see you in the morning." The group remains silent while the elder Robbins ascend the stairs. Once the sound of the back door sliding shut reaches the ears of the five children, three sets of eyes collectively whip toward the two others. Three mischievous looks, facing two worried and slightly frightened ones.

"And now, the _real_ fun begins." Matty's tone is downright sinister.

Jamie, Erin and Matty moved their folding chairs so they were about 5 feet away from Arizona and Callie, facing them like a trio of judges. "The rules have been the same since Danny brought home the first girl." Matty told Callie. "Erin and I get to ask questions and you have to answer each one. Not doing do so is not an option."

Callie looked over at Arizona, taking her hand and interlacing their fingers. "Go ahead." She said, knowing this was going to be a longer night if she put up a fight. She was glad for the three drinks she had with dinner, somehow she had the impression Arizona kept filling her glass because she knew this was coming.

Erin and Matty shared looks, smirking to each other. "Alright, let's have it." Erin smirked as she looked at Callie. "Full and total sexual history."

Callie took a breath and squeezed Arizona's hand. She went through everything she could remember, skipping over a one night stand here and there from medical school. She tried to leave out the more personal details but still give them everything they would want so they would stop asking about her sex life. "Would you like the info on your sister, details, skill set?" She raised an eyebrow, hoping to toss them off their game.

Jamie chuckled but hid it from Erin and Matty. "I wouldn't mind a tape of it." He teased the two women, getting a hit in the shoulder from his wife.

"Pass." Erin said, trying not to laugh.

"Why the change from boys to girls?" Matty asked, taking his turn.

Callie was not expecting that question and it took her a few moments for her to find an answer. "I love who I love." He said, her face heating up. Arizona smiled at her, dimples coming out in full force.

Matty thought about the answer for a few moments. "Pass."

Erin smirked as she got ready for her question. She knew this would cause a little drama and was more than happy to do so. "So who is the man in the relationship?" She asked innocently.

"Erin!" Arizona could not believe her sister was asking that question. "Calliope you do not have to answer that question." She sat forward in her seat, ready for a fight with her little sister.

"Arizona." Callie said, smirking a little. When Arizona got hot and bothered like that she couldn't help but get hot and bothered herself. "She's the man."

Arizona fell back in her chair a little deflated. "I am so not the man."

"Yeah you are." Callie laughed softly. "You kissed me first, you drive the car, you walk me to the door, I have dated men sweetie and you are the man." Arizona just stuck her tongue out at Callie.

"Pass." Erin giggled, trying to stop.

Matty took a drink of his beer before he asked his question. "Tell us about your family, are you close to them, how many siblings you have, that kind of stuff."

Callie stiffed a little, trying to stay calm. "One sister, mother was a stay at home mother and party planner for all my father's events, my father is a business man." She took a long drink of her vodka and sprite before answering the next part. "We use to be close before they found out I was with a woman but things are a little rough now."

Matty took a breath, knowing how some families were. "Pass." He said softly.

"So on a lighter note do you believe in monogamy?" Erin asked, stroking the back of Jamie's neck, something she had done since they started dating.

"I am a big fan of monogamy. I have been cheated on and I wouldn't put Arizona or anyone else though that." Callie said softly, her mind going to George for a moment before she pushed him out of her mind.

"Right answer." Arizona whispered, leaning over and kissing her softly.

"Pass." Erin smiled at Callie.

"If your house was on fire and you had a chance to grab only five things before leaving, they would be and why?" Matty asked in a Barbara Walter's voice, sitting like she did.

Callie laughed at the question and Matty in general. "Well assuming Arizona was out, my computer because it has all my case files backed up on it, my family photo album because it was a gift from my mom for my 30th birthday, the gift Arizona got me for Christmas, my hope chest that has been in my family since 1843 and my first lab coat."

"What was the gift?" Matty asked.

"A book of photos and images Arizona put together." Callie smiled at her girlfriend, kissing her hand. "It's on my bedside table."

"Pass." Matty nodded, smiling at the doctor.

Erin smirked once again, looking very much like Arizona when she was up to something. "Can you give me a mock session of how you would discuss sex education when you have a child?" She tilted her head. "I'll be the child."

Callie groaned, taking a breath. "Alright." She was a doctor and knew the ins and outs but still this was going to be something.

"Mommy where do babies come from?" Erin asked in the voice of a 5 year old.

"Well Erin when two women love each other very much they go out and find a sperm donor." Callie said in a doctor like voice, she and Arizona laughed as Erin glared at her. "What that's not how you have children?" She tilted her head.

"Whatever, pass." She waved her hand, taking a drink of her beer. "Jerk."

Callie chuckled to herself as she waited for Matty's question. His eyes sparked the same blue as his older sister, he had only one question left. "If you do get married who is taking who's name?"

Callie looked at Arizona for a moment, tilting her head as she thought. "Well since we work at the same hospital we would most likely keep the names we have, if and I do mean if, we had kids we would use a hyphen."

"Well would it be Robbins – Torres or Torres – Robbins?" Matty asked innocently.

"Robbins – Torres." Arizona answered for Callie. "She doesn't have any brothers, I do."

Callie bent over and kissed her cheek. "I love you." Callie whispered softly, kissing her lips when Arizona turned her head.

"Love you too, Calliope." Arizona whispered softly.

"I have a question, though I know it's not standard." Jamie said, looking at Arizona and Callie. "Do you make each other happy?" He smiled when both of them nodded. "That's enough for me."

"Do I pass?" Callie asked the family Robbins.

"Yes." Erin and Matty smiled and nodded. "We approve of you." Erin said as she slowly got to her feet. "Take me to bed love slave." She teased her husband.

Callie walked into Arizona's room after she had taken a shower and packed her bags. "That was interesting." Callie muttered, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist. "But I'm glad they liked my answers."

"I liked them too." Arizona turned around and kissed her girlfriend softly. "I love you, Calliope Iphigenia Torres." She whispered, stroking Callie's neck.

"Iphigenia?!" Matty laughed from the hallway, walking in the room to give Arizona her clothes from the dryer.

"You ass, get out." Arizona laughed, tossing a pillow at her brother who ran out of the room laughing deeply. "I can't wait to go home." Arizona said, shutting the door.

"Can I ask you something?" Callie asked, holding her hand out for Arizona.

"No, I hate answering your questions." Arizona laughed as she laid on the bed, Callie sitting on the side of it. "What is it?"

"Do you want to move in, like officially? I mean you sleep at my place at least 5 nights a week and it's close to work." Callie stopped talking when Arizona kissed Callie deeply.

"I would love to move in with you Calliope." Arizona whispered, her eyes dark blue.

"I need to go; I know what it means when your eyes turn that color." Callie whispered, kissing her softly, stroking her neck, tracing her jaw lightly.

"When we get home I am locking us in the bedroom for at least 24 hours." Arizona groaned, falling back on the bed.

"Remember Mark's gifts." Callie patted her leg before walking back to her room.

"Ung, I don't wanna!" Callie buries herself further under the covers as the alarm goes off bright and early Friday morning. Arizona laughs at her girlfriend's childish actions from the bathroom doorway, having been up long enough to go for a run, make a pot of coffee and take a shower. Securing her towel around herself, she lifts the covers and crawls under to allow a moment to cuddle with the brunette before they have to get up for work.

"Hmm," Callie accepts the kiss from the blonde, attempting to prolong the activities by loosening the towel, a task Arizona quickly halts.

"Not happening, Calliope." After making the trip to Monterey in one shot, the couple elected to enjoy a leisurely drive home. Leaving Monterey just after lunch on Monday, they stopped for dinner just outside of Medford, Oregon, and decided to stay the night, fully taking advantage of their first night spent together in the same bed in a week; they left the following morning, and returned to Seattle in time for lunch. Rather than calling and kicking Christina out of the apartment, the couple returned to Arizona's place to stay for the night, leaving bed only to pay the delivery man.

"We lucked out and didn't get paged in yesterday." Thursday morning the couple had packed some of Arizona's things into the car and returned to Callie's apartment, wanting to be close by the hospital for their afternoon on-call. "But that doesn't mean we can skip out on work today."

"Why can't we call in sick?" Callie makes one more attempt to rid the blonde of her towel, before said blonde climbs out of bed, pulling the covers with her. Moaning in discontent, Callie climbs out herself, accepting the cup of coffee that Arizona had poured her.

"Because Erin's surgery is in two hours, and we've got rounds in 30 minutes. So get your butt in the shower and get dressed." Arizona retrieves the now-empty mug and moves to get dressed once she's ensured Callie is in the bathroom, not wanting to have anymore distractions.

Just as she's pulling her top over her head, the bedroom door bursts open to reveal Christina, who looks desperate.

"I need your help."

"What's up?"

"I need off of Ortho today, Teddy has a humpty-dumpty surgery today, and I _really_ want on it."

"What would you rather have? Humpty-dumpty today, or Carmen Holbrook on Monday?"

"Duh, both."

"One choice only."

"You mean you won't help me?"

"Rounds are in 25 minutes, Christina, best not be late." Arizona grins cheekily at the resident before brushing past her into the kitchen.

"So you won't help me?" Christina repeats.

"Nope. Pick one. You've seen a humpty-dumpty."

"I've also seen plenty of ACL repairs."

"Well then, you and Calliope should be able to get through the surgery quickly. Then, maybe – if you're nice – Calliope will release you from her service in time to scrub in on the humpty-dumpty."

Christina stomps her way out of the apartment, slamming the door just as Callie exits the bedroom, dressed for the day.

"What's up with Christina?"

"She wanted off ortho."

"She does realize she's only on Erin's case, then she's free for the day, right?"

"Hmm, must have forgotten to mention that part." The blonde smiles broadly while filling travel mugs for the two of them. "Now come on, let's get going. If you're lucky, Jamie's parents will already be there."

"What are they like?"

"A bit like mine, but so much different; Jamie's dad went through The Basic School with my dad, but he's much younger. His mom might be 48, but I guarantee you, you'll think she's ten years younger."

"Good morning." Callie enters Erin's room, the group of residents close behind, including one sullen looking Christina. The previous evening, Callie and Erin had agreed for no one to know that she was Arizona's sister, just for the shock value when they figured out when they would tell. "Someone, present?"

"Erin Conway, 28 years old, in for a patellar ligament and ACL repair, sustained while running." Christina recites in monotone.

"And will we be opening her knee up, or going laproscopically?"

"I should certainly hope you're going laproscopically!" Erin exclaims from her post on the bed. "Wouldn't it be kind of ridiculous to do otherwise considering medical science figured out how to do it with minimum invasion a decade ago?" Callie tries her hardest to contain her laughter at Erin's outburst, and sees that Jamie is doing the same.

"Which is why we will be doing it laproscopically." Christina supplies. "We should be in and out in a couple hours, tops."

"Good to know. Will I be getting any of your fancy fake cartilage, Dr. Torres?"

"Maybe next time, once I've been cleared for a clinical trial. Any other questions?"

"Nope."

"Good." Callie turns to leave, prompting the residents to lead the way out of the room. Just before she shuts the door, she turns to direct a smile and a wink at the younger couple.

"You know them." Christina states as she approaches Callie on the way to the scrub room.

"Who?"

"The Conway's, how else would she know about your cartilage?"

"Besides from the article that was published in the American Medical Journal last week?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you didn't see it?"

"Why would I? I have no interest in ortho." Callie laughs to herself as the resident starts scrubbing in, quickly following suit.

"Geez, doesn't roller girl have anything better to do?" Christina glances up into the gallery to see the blonde pediatrician sitting next to Mark and Teddy, being that the three of them, plus Derek, are the only ones in the hospital that know just how important the patient on the table is.

"Roller girl?" Erin questions from her spot as Ben prepares to put her under.

"Because of the heelies." Callie supplies.

"Hey, the heelies kick ass." Erin defends the shoes that both she and her sister wear around their respective hospital.

"Agreed, but they were kind of unexpected when she started here. Any final requests?"

"I best still be able to stand in the OR of my own free will when you're done, Cal."

"I'll do my best." Callie motions to Ben to start with the anesthetics. "See you on the other side, kid."

"Count backwards from 10." Ben instructs. Once Erin's out, Callie takes a deep breath, glancing up to the OR for reassurance. Gaining encouraging smiles from her best friend and his girlfriend, she moves on to Arizona, who grants her a reassuring smile, mouthing _I love you_ to her.

"Scalpel." Callie gets started on what could turn out to be the most important surgery of her life.

"Success." Callie approaches the trio of surgeons at the nurses' station that were watching her surgery.

"Told you so." Mark attempts to be smug, but is unable to fully pull it off, given that he knew just how freaked Callie was that she'd screw up today.

"Oh, Teddy, I just wanted to screw with Christina-,"

"She's already asked to be put on my service for the rest of the day. I told it was fine with me if you didn't need her anymore." Conversation is halted as Christina comes rushing up.

"I checked on Erin Conway, she's been weaned off the ventilator and is breathing on her own, vitals are stable, incision site looks good, no complications, I showed her husband in, we're just waiting for her to wake up, now. Can I please be switched to Cardio now?" Christina must really want off of ortho, as all this is said in one hurried breath. The quartet of surgeons stare at her humorously before Callie silently nods her head and Teddy hands her the chart for the humpty dumpty patient. Christina is quick to rush off before either of them could think of changing their minds.

"Wow." Arizona laughs. "I knew she was cardio-obsessed, but that was a new level of desperation.

"Agreed." Callie signs off on Erin's chart before handing it over to one of the nurses.

"And on that note, I need to get ready for surgery." Teddy gives Mark a quick kiss to the cheek before heading off in the same direction as Christina, leaving Mark staring after her, longingly. The two women share a smile at Mark's actions before Callie elbows him in the gut, shocking him out of his stupor.

"You're drooling, Mark."

"Am not!" Still he brings his fingers up to his mouth to check, prompting a new round of laughter from the women. He joins in briefly before a sight over Callie's shoulder stops him in his tracks. "See you later!" He darts off in the opposite direction, leaving the women staring after him in confusion.

"What was that about?"

"Calliope." The women stop at the voice behind them, turning to see Callie's father standing there. The woman at his side, Arizona is quick to notice, must be her mother, as Callie looks like a younger version of her.

"Mom, Dad, hi. What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?"

Mr. Torres simply holds up the latest copy of the American Medical Journal, opened to the page with the article on Callie's cartilage research.

"Something you would like to tell us about?"


End file.
